Suzuki-san
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Misaki había encontrado otra forma de sentir a Usagi-san cerca cuando esté no estaba, una forma que tal vez para otros era infantil pero para él era perfecta.. ¡UxM! ¡¿Drabble! ¡Quizá!


**Suzuki-san.**

 **Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica no me pertenece.

* * *

Soltó un pesado suspiro, acomodándose mejor entre las sabanas al tiempo que se acercaba más a ese gran oso gigantesco, abrazándolo con más fuerza, cerrando sus parpados. Tenía sueño pero no lograba dormir, y todo por culpa de cierto amatista pervertido.

Hundió su nariz contra el pelaje suavecito del peluche de felpa de tamaño colosal, sonrió inconscientemente al sentir el aroma del escritor acompañado levemente por el olor del cigarrillo, arrugo la nariz un poco, el mayor no se salvaría de su regaño sobre "Los males que causaba fumar" – por muy sonrojado que terminaría al final – cuando regresara de su viaje a Osaka, después de todo era por su bien.

— _Usagi-san. —_ pensó al acurrucarse más contra Suzuki-san.

Bufó, incómodo, verdaderamente quería dormir, al día siguiente tenía un examen de literatura y no quería sufrir la furia de "Oni no Kamijou", ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no lograba caer bajo el hechizo de Morfeo gracias a cierto blanquecino estúpido que no le contestaba el celular cuando le llamaba, ¡Y luego se quejaba que él no le atendía la llamada!

— _Maldito Usagi. —_ pensó el castañito al bostezar.

Sabía que estaba bien, no tenía de qué preocuparse, de todas formas no podía quedarse tranquilo, a pesar de haber llamado a Aikawa-san que está le terminara de confirmar que el amatista estaba bien.

"— _No te preocupes Misaki-kun, Sensei está bien, seguramente debe tener apago el móvil y por eso no atiende, es que se nos ha escapado a mí y a Isaka. —"_

Recordaba que la mujer le había dicho al tiempo que le gritaba a Isaka-san algo parecido a: "¡Ya cálmate y cállate o traeré a Kaoru!" o algo así, seguido de las quejas del mayor. Cada vez se fue relajando más, cayendo al fin poco a poco en el hechizo del reino de los sueños. Abrazo más a Suzuki-san, como si en el lugar de ese peluche a quien abrazara fuese el Usami, ¿Quién diría que estar cinco días alejado del mayor lo haría sentir de esa forma? Sonrió con suavidad, dentro de su casi inconsciencia, bueno, eso era de esperarse al estar enamorado como un tonto, ¿No?

—Usagi…—dijo en un susurro.

Por lo menos al estar con Suzuki-san no extrañaba tanto al escritor, aunque la diferencia no era mucha. ¿Había hecho una buena elección? Soltó una risita entre sueños, era mejor dormir con aquel gran oso que con la camisa del peli-plateado entre sus manos, lo había aprendido porque el mayor se había encargado de dejarse bien claro, aunque dudaba que dormir en la habitación del gran Usami Akihiko, en su gran cama, fuera la mejor de sus ideas.

Dejo aquello de lado. Sin dejar de sonreír. Lo que contaba era estar cerca de su novio, después de todo, Suzuki-san le ayudaba a sentir aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió la puerta de su departamento en silencio, con una sonrisa entre sus labios, dejando sus zapatos en el genkan, y su abrigo en el perchero, subió la escalera, yendo antes que nada a su habitación, sabiendo de antemano que encontraría allí a su pequeño amante. Una vez dentro de su cuarto – a pesar de la oscuridad – pudo apreciar como su Misaki dormía plácidamente en su cama, abrazado a Suzuki-san, su sonrisa se ensancho.

— _Adorable. —_ pensó el mayor al acercarse al oji-esmeralda.

Aunque no se lo diría nunca, o mejor dicho, nunca le diría que se veía adorable cuando abrazaba a Suzuki-san pensando en él, ¡Oh por supuesto que no! Conociendo a su lindo novio, se avergonzaría tanto que dejaría de hacer eso, y – por mucho que le gustara ver al dueño de esas bellas orbes esmeraldas sonrojado – más aun le gustaba ver esa escena cada vez que llegaba antes de lo que le decía al chico.

Una vez que estuvo parado frente a la cama, tomo entre sus manos a Suzuki-san, logrando que el castaño soltara al gran peluche para luego acomodar al suave oso a un lado de la gran cama, y apropiarse de su lugar en la cama, abrazando al Takahashi por la cintura mientras que este se acurrucaba contra su pecho. Suspiro aliviado, le gustaba la calidez que sentía cada vez que estaba al lado de su adorable Misaki.

Y cuando finalmente estaba cayendo él también en el hechizo de Morfeo, el oji-esmeralda se removió un poco en su lugar.

—Usagi…—dijo en un murmullo lo suficientemente audible. —Suzuki-san…lo extraño…¿Sabes? Yo…Yo lo quiero mucho. —siguió diciendo entre sueños ante la mirada sorprendida del mayor.

Parpadeo, sorprendido, ¿Con que Suzuki-san era el guarda secretos de su Misaki? Sonrió, dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeño, abrazándolo más, al tiempo que lentamente caía preso del sueño.

— _No sería mala ida poner una cámara oculta en Suzuki-san. —_ pensó con una sonrisita el mayor antes de caer profundamente dormido junto con su oji-esmeralda.

Mientras tanto, el Takahashi sonreía en sueños, contento, completo. Misaki había encontrado otra forma de sentir a Usagi-san cerca cuando esté no estaba, una forma que tal vez para otros era infantil pero para él era perfecta.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Aquí yo trayendo otro fic de Junjou Romantica! Aunque creo que esto es lo que se dice "Viñeta" no estoy segura pero bueno.**

 **¿Qué tal me quedo? Espero que bien, y que les haya gustado. ¡Perdonen los horrores ortográficos! Esto es una disculpa por no terminar aun mi fic "chocolate" pero dentro de unos día lo terminare! Asique hasta entonces, nos vemos!**

 **¡YA SABEN CRITICAS, CONSEJOS, COMENTARIOS Y DEMÁS [MIENTRAS SENA DE BUENA MANERA] BIENVENIDOS SEAN!**

 **Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
